the_helghastfandomcom-20200213-history
Vekta
Vekta is a planet located in the Alpha Centauri system and can be found orbiting the second star of the system, Alpha Centauri B. It is a rich agrarian planet situated between Earth and various other colonies. History Colonization During the Terran Era (2055–2128), Earth was limited on nearly all types of resources. Years of nuclear war broke out as a result, and soon Mankind was forced to search for new habitats in order to sustain itself. After numerous failed attempts at colonization by various corporations, the Helghan corporation raised enough funds to build its own colonization program. Arriving in the Alpha Centauri system, scientists discovered that the nearest planet in the system, Helghan, was a planet filled with rich resources but unsuitable for human colonization due to a volatile atmosphere and poor ecosystem. However, a nearby planet resembling Earth featured a more suitable habitat. The Helghan Corporation named the planet after its CEO Philip Vekta and so the planet was colonized. First Extrasolar War and Aftermath Though the vital planet's ownership fell under the Helghan Corporation for decades, it was eventually ceded to the United Colonial Nations following the events of the First Extrasolar War and the dissolution of the Helghan Corporation. The UCN then installed the Alpha Centauri ISA Command to act as a new government for Vekta. In addition, settlers from Earth were brought in to supplement the corporate population that was already on Vekta. However, tensions soon rose between the Helghan corporate majority and a growing Earth-loyal minority. The corporate population then formed resistance groups and terrorized the Earth-loyal citizenry with constant terrorist attacks. In an effort to stop the Helghan corporate population from persecuting the Earth colonists, the ISA governor chose to enact economic sanctions and harsh military punishment on the Helghan population. In the face of brutal draconian laws and punishments, by 2220, all Helghan corporate loyalists had voluntarily emigrated from Vekta to settle on Helghan, eventually becoming the Helghast. Thus, Vekta was left solely to the ISA and its Earth-loyal settlers. With the Helghast terrorism, ISA-backed oppression, and the Helghasts' inevitable resulting expulsion, the two people were set on a crash course for the Second Extrasolar War. Second Extrasolar War Vekta was invaded by the Helghast during the Second Extrasolar War in 2357, but they were driven out by ISA troops and a UCA Navy task force. By 2359, it was fully liberated and rebuilt for the ISA invasion of Helghan. However in 2360 the remaining forces on Helghan learned that the Vektan Colonial Government had capitulated and agreed to end all conflict with the Helghast, ordering all remaining ISA forces to retreat from Helghan. Any ISA troops that were unable to do so were then ordered to stand down and surrender to the Helghast. Post-Second Extrasolar War Some time after the intense conflicts of the Second Extrasolar War subsided, the Helghast survivors managed to negotiate with the ISA for refuge on Vekta in the wake of planet Helghan's devastation in the war. The planet was to to be split in half. Towering walls separate the cities and communities of the Vektan and Helghast people, with both living starkly contrasting lives on either side of the walls. At this point, Vekta became used to identify the ISA half of the world, While the remaining half was renamed New Helghan. While the society and culture of both sides didn't mingle Humans and Helghast have to the point there is now a growing number of half breeds (half helghast and half human). Racism against half breeds is growing on both sides of the wall, resulting and distrust has turned many of the half breeds into unwanted refuggees, or social pariahs. Geography and Economy |link=http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kzsf_ss_2013-02-20_announcement_07.jpg]] Typically described as an Eden-class world, Vekta is covered with lush, fertile land, with flowing lakes and oceans. Vekta is self-sufficient in food production and serves as a stable point for administration and manufacturing. Vekta's approximate mass and atmospheric conditions mirror that of Earth's. It is also a planet of significant strategic importance to the UCA as it acts as a jump point between Earth and other colonies. It is also a significant source of food and various other resources for Earth and many of her colonies. Trivia *The planets Vekta and Helghan are based on the real-life planets Earth and Mars. *In the intro of Killzone 2, Vekta appears to have two moons.